but_i_dont_want_to_be_an_evil_overlordfandomcom-20200215-history
Hot Lake City
Location''Underworld'' Inhabitants''- Orks(majority) - Trolls - Goblins - Demons'' Affiliation''- Union of Underworld Cities - Warlord Fazreel(ruler)'' The Orc Bastion Hot Lake City '''is a large and mighty bastion for all of Ork kind located within a layer of The Underworld that is covered by an enormous lake of fire and magma. It is a place where the strong constantly vie over supremacy and weakness is the only sin. Created by and ruled over by Ork Warlords this city is an important place for many a Dungeon Keeper, as its fierce nature makes for an excellent hiring ground for soldiers and minions. The City of Fire and War The two major religions that hold power within this city are the cults of the Lord of Destruction and of the Mighty Tyrant. The citizens of Hot Lake usually offer their aligence to one of the two churches, depending on their own personal values (or if they benefit from siding with one side or the other at a certain point in time). The current sovereign of the city, Warlord Fazreel, is an adamant follower of the Mighty Tyrant and has been granted several boons for his actions in the name of the Dark God. Needless to say, the followers of the Ruinous Flame have been trying to reassert power in the city for years. Life in Hot Lake City Life in Hot Lake is not easy by any means. Thanks to the Union of Underworld Cities providing some measure of protection against Dungeon Keepers and the fact that rare few (with the exception of a few rampant wild Demonic Beasts) ever actually attack the city outright the population of Hot Lake has grown quite large. This large population, as well as the "anything goes as long as you don't bother those higher up then you" system of administration, makes the city more dangerous then some stretches of wilderness on Zyreema. So dangerous is the city for those who have not yet made a name for themselves that it is no surprise that Dungeon Keepers, or anyone offering coin and glory for that matter, will always find willing warriors to employ in Hot Lake. Still, most people would take their chances living in Hot Lake then venturing out to the untamed portions of The Underworld. People that don't make a living as mercenaries in Hot Lake tend to fall into professions that serve to bolster the city further (finding a profession that is completely unrelated to war in Hot Lake is like trying to find a speck of Good in a Dungeon Keeper). Barber-Surgeons that get the constant flood of wounded back to their feet as best they can (lack of any reliable healing magic within The Underworld makes the mortality rate quite high) and Troll and Orc craftsmen to make the armor and weapons that Hot Lake is also famous for. List of Hot Lake CIty NPC * '''Warlord Fazreel - the longstanding ruler of Hot Lake City. He has managed to stay in power for nearly 10 full years (which is considered a great achievement considering the matter of succession in Hot Lake is handled by a sword to the back). He is a mighty, as well as cunning, sovereign that few people would want to make an enemy of. Category:Underworld Category:Evil Category:Places Category:Campaign World Category:Orcs Category:Underworld Cities